


light delight

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, NSFW, Sex, there's still lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Like an itch that needs to be scratched, Sayo and Tsugumi finally have an evening alone to address the thick cloud of lust that hangs over them every time they're together.





	light delight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.  
> I saw you wanted softly scandalous sayotsugu and your wish has been granted.
> 
> I love light delight and the lyrics reminded me of sayotsugu hence the title.

From the moment she sent the text to the moment she received the reply, Tsugumi’s resolve was in shambles. 

_ "Would you like to come over this Sunday?"  _ was, at first, an innocent question. Just a suggestion for a new recipe her parents came up with that she wanted to try with an audience. Of course, Sunday was the only day the cafe was closed in the afternoon, and her parents liked to go out and do their errands until after she went to bed. Knowing the recipient was a prude and overly cautious about meeting her parents, Tsugumi went on to add:

_ Nobody will be home, it’ll just be us! _

Again, thinking innocently. Tsugumi set her phone down on her desk and resumed doing her math homework. Just as she finished scribbling the last few equations down, her phone buzzed loudly against the surface, sending her pencil flying. Recovering from shock, she hurriedly grabbed it to find the new message on her screen from her girlfriend.

_ Alone…? _

At first, Tsugumi’s first thought was to answer with obviousness. Of course they would be alone, since her parents weren’t going to be home. But the longer she read the message, the more she could hear it being said, and the redder her face became until Tsugumi was tipping her chair back far enough to almost end herself flying. 

“Aggh, dumb, dumb Tsugu!” she said, all but nearly slamming her face into her desk. She was sure she’d be able to fuse with it if she tried hard enough, but another message stole her phone from her weak grip where it clattered over her notebooks. 

_ I would love to. _

Immediately her fingers were flying across her phone, trying to hit the call button when she was beaten to the punch. “Y-yes?!” she screamed into the device, cringing herself at the sound. She heard the girl at the other end wince, and the urge to merge with her desk came back in full force. “Sorry!” she said, voice softening. 

“It’s okay,” she heard Hikawa Sayo respond with a clear smile in her voice. Just the sound of Sayo’s voice had Tsugumi’s heart fluttering and stomach flipping worse than it did before a big live show. How Tsugumi managed to capture  _ her _ heart of all people always confused her, but the thought of someone else being with Sayo never sat right with her. Sayo’s cough brought her out of her thoughts, face flushing. “I was wondering if I should bring something.”

Her parents had the list of ingredients in the kitchen, but she was sure they already had everything prepared if they were just trying it out. Tsugumi wasn’t expected to know how to make anything on their menu, but she didn’t like not being able to explain how things were made. 

“You should be fine! We’ve got everything here,” she chirped, rocking her head from side to side in her arms. Looking down, she realized she still had homework to finish. Two questions with the equations left to go, but the motivation to finish it was diminishing every second. Sighing, she grabbed a new pencil as the first disappeared in her flustered state and tried to finish them as best she could. Very unlike the rest of the worksheet the last two looked like someone else with chicken scratch had attempted to finish it out rather then Tsugumi herself, but she ignored it and closed her notebook. 

Usually, Tsugumi’s schedule had her skipping to the shower, face bright at the knowledge she had no homework left to do, but tonight she slipped into bed instead. The shuffling of the sheets most likely caught Sayo’s attention.

“I’m sorry - were you preparing for bed?” 

Tsugumi shook her head against her pillow, looking up at the ceiling. “Not at all. I just finished my homework so I decided to take a little break,” she said. On the other end she heard Sayo sigh. “Sayo-san?”

There was a moment of silence, then a burst of sound similar to a vacuum that had Tsugumi nearly throw her phone against the wall, then silence again. She decided to call the girl’s name again.

“That was my mother,” Sayo suddenly said. “We keep telling her to clean in the daytime, but she has a habit of… making a fuss in the evening when everyone comes home. Hina thinks it’s her way of getting revenge for leaving her alone all day.”

Tsugumi giggled. “At least it’s lively! My parents are so busy with the cafe, and I’m on the student council, so the only time we actually see each other is during dinner.” She clutched onto the spare pillow on her bed and brought it closer to her chest, her free arm wrapping around it tightly. “Then it’s time to do homework, take a bath and by then they’re fast asleep, so…”

The words on her tongue disappeared as soon as they formed - and Tsugumi swallowed them quickly. They were things she often told Tomoe, when she saw her close friendship with Ako and how chaotic things were in their home. It was also a little bit of a complex subject - one she didn’t want to bring up when she was around Sayo. 

“Anyway!” she said, burying her face deeper into the pillow. “What are you up to?”

“I was also just finishing some homework myself, but something in me is begging for a small break as well.” Sayo had a bit of a mischievous side that she rarely showed anybody - one that was just a little selfish and teasing, and completely drove Tsugumi mad with how attractive it made her. She wished she could see her face. Was she smiling? Or was she wearing a smirk on her face?

“Th-then… let’s take one together?” Tsugumi’s voice got smaller and quieter, like suggesting something indecent, and her grip on her pillow got tighter. Sayo’s small exhale had her teeth gnawing at her lips. 

She was aware of the growing…  _ something _ between them lately. Tsugumi was a complete newbie when it came to romance, but she wasn’t naive - and the internet was there for everything in the world to see (not that Tsugumi was looking them up). Their kisses were lasting longer, hands were becoming more bold and longing, Sayo’s teeth on her neck were getting rougher. Tsugumi herself couldn’t believe some of the things she envisioned during class or while waiting at the archery club door to walk home with her.

And thus, while innocent as her initial question was, Tsugumi’s mind gradually drifted away from them baking together in the kitchen to… other, questionable things…  _ in the kitchen _ . 

Ignoring the blush that was permanently on her cheeks, they continued their conversation as normal. Hina would jump on the line while Sayo was in the restroom, talking a million miles a minute about her day and how amazing Eve was getting at the keyboard, all the while Tsugumi struggled to keep up. Eventually, it was time for them to get to bed - and Tsugumi’s eyes widened when she read her clock.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was keeping you up,” she said, shuffling out of her bed to shut off the light. Her room was soon basked in a hue of blue from the moonlight, but even that disappeared as her curtains were drawn. The only thing visible was her phone screen, a cute picture of Sayo and a puppy from a dog cafe as her contact photo. “I should have let you go sooner.”

Sayo laughed, “It’s fine. Though I am worried it might be too late for you to bathe. I hope you can still take one in the morning.”

Tsugumi snuggled into her sheets, her entire bed warm from how long she was laying over it. “I should be able to! I usually get up real early. Make sure you set your alarm.”

A click. Tsugumi managed to stifle her giggle.

“Good night, Sayo-san.”

“Good night.”

Despite the silence and the official goodbyes already said, Tsugumi didn’t move the phone from her ear, and the call never ended. 

“Sayo-san?”

“Hm?”

Tsugumi rested her chin on the pillow still tucked tightly in her arms. Her desperate wish for Sayo to materialize from it never came. “I love you, you know?” She was usually embarrassed to say it, with the only exception being these rare, intimate moments where they were alone and nobody else could hear them. “A lot.”

Sayo didn’t immediately answer, and Tsugumi wondered if she had fallen asleep when a voice, a little sluggish and deep but still Hikawa Sayo’s came from the speaker. “If only you were here with me,” she muttered. Tsugumi’s heart was beating so hard she swore it was going to break completely through her ribs and out of her chest.

She curled into the pillow again, the air underneath her sheets becoming humid. “Mhm... I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Sunday.”

“Sunday…”

Tsugumi remembered the exact moment she fell in love with Sayo. Afterglow always assumed it was during their baking classes, but while Tsugumi greatly enjoyed watching Sayo struggle and let her barriers drop, it was watching her tune her guitar at CiRCLE while Afterglow was leaving one afternoon that struck her. The way Sayo was gentle in how she held the neck and focused her gaze on the electronic tuner in her lap. Green eyes, softly gazing at her guitar like her own child while still keeping a rather unfriendly expression on her face - Tsugumi thought it was a charm point.

The Sayo who was so determined to be the best she could be. Tsugumi’s heart was absolutely shaken. Week after week she would find herself actively searching for her, night after night she would dream about speaking with her more. Those dreams soon became much more romantic in nature, and she found herself completely in love. She had no idea Sayo was in the same boat - and the only thing holding them back were their insecurities. 

She smiled as she fell asleep to Sayo’s soft voice. Tsugumi hoped they could continue doing this forever.

* * *

“Sayo-san! Come on in!” Tsugumi said, stepping back to give Sayo room to enter. She smiled down at her and took off her shoes, letting Tsugumi hang her jacket in the small closet by the bathroom door. The very faint smell of perfume on it didn’t go unnoticed. “I’ve got everything set up in the kitchen, but did you want anything to drink?”

Sayo shook her head. “No, thank you.” She took a look around the entrance of the apartment. Tsugumi had invited her over before, but she was either too busy or too nervous about meeting her parents that she always refused. The most she ever went was seeing Tsugumi off at the door when they walked home. 

Tsugumi decided to grab her hand then, pulling until Sayo was walking behind her as she pulled them into the kitchen. Like she said, everything was set up and neatly organized in the order of the recipe, making it easy for Sayo to understand what would be next. Their respective aprons were put on, and Tsugumi clapped. “Let’s get started!” she said, pulling out a few bowls. 

It was going to be a pull-apart coffee cake, onee that could be served individually or sold in its entirety. Tsugumi had seen her mom make it, and it tasted incredible - a sure hit. 

There was a page of the written recipe taped onto the cabinet over the oven (not the  _ safest _ place but it didn’t so much as move) which Sayo repeatedly looked up at just to make sure she was doing things right. Even with Tsugumi’s careful instruction, she still fumbled and had to stop to think for a few moments despite only needing to do something as simple as pouring in the flavoring. 

Still, Tsugumi never sighed or looked annoyed, nor did she say anything when Sayo questioned her, instead retraced their steps and made absolutely sure they were on the same page before they continued. 

While they waited for the dough to rise, they sat in the living room, watching whatever caught their eye. Soon enough the volume was lowered and they were talking about everyday things. 

“We have a live soon,” Sayo said, crossing her arms. Tsugumi nodded with a curious hum. She noticed Roselia were heading to the studio a lot more recently, if Sayo’s packed schedule had anything to say. “There’s a part in the song I can’t seem to get. Udagawa-san’s drumming overwhelms the entirety of it, but…”

“I get it,” Tsugumi said, resting her head on Sayo’s shoulder. It was stiff. “Almost all of my parts are really hard to catch, but I still want to make sure I get it right. I can’t just let it go while the others are working so hard, right?” Their hands found each other, coming together in a mesh of fingers that experienced so much.

Sayo hummed, letting herself relax at hearing Tsugumi’s words. It was cute how she was Sayo’s way of voicing her concerns. “I still have another week before the event, so I should be able to get it by then.”

“You can always come here if you need too. You said your mom likes to make noise at night, right?” Tsugumi asked, knowing there was a glint in her eyes she wanted Sayo to notice. The other girl flinched, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. “You can meet my parents.”

She was a customer - a frequent one - but they had no idea Sayo was anything more than a good friend who went to a different school. The thought of introducing herself as Tsugumi’s girlfriend nearly sent her flying out of her shoes, and Tsugumi knew that. “I... I suppose it wouldn’t be bad… though I’m not sure if we should drop the news on them too quickly.”

Tsugumi’s answer was to snuggle up closer into her, Sayo’s hand instinctively pressing into her waist. “I just want you to be comfortable coming around. They’re not scary, I promise.”

_ Though dad is a little more… protective. _

She giggled at the thought of Sayo looking up at her father, shaken to her core and wanting to run while he analyzed every single aspect of her life through her eyes. Only to then warmly greet her and immediately decide she would have dinner with them. Just the thought of it made her stomach twist and warm up, and she pushed herself even closer into Sayo’s side, wanting to be completely enveloped in her like a blanket. 

“Someone’s spoiled,” Sayo said. Her words betrayed her actions as she completely accommodated to Tsugumi’s wishes, letting her rest on her lap. Tsugumi glanced at the timer on her phone before humming, burying her head under Sayo’s chin. 

“I just really love you!” she said against Sayo’s neck, her hands running down her arms. Sayo’s breath hitched, and she looked up to see bright green eyes likely matching hers in how deep their adoration went. Tsugumi’s hand reached up to touch Sayo’s cheek, smiling when Sayo lightly rubbed against it. She was like a child in these moments. “Really,” she whispered.

Their foreheads touched, and Sayo playfully brushed noses. The silence was comfortable, and Tsugumi wanted to stay in that position forever - simply enjoying the closeness, but Sayo had other plans, and wasted no time pressing their lips together.

Their rhythm was slow, and Tsugumi’s hands pressed against Sayo’s shoulders, pushing her against the sofa. Sayo’s hands, at first not knowing where to go, rubbed circles against her lower back until they settled on her hips, lightly pressing her thumbs into them. The kiss deepened, and Tsugumi opened her mouth for Sayo’s tongue to enter, letting it explore every crevice and bump of her teeth, entangling in hers and pulling back for Tsugumi’s to follow.

Hands dove into teal hair, massaging her scalp while Sayo leaned back even further, tipping her head back for Tsugumi to take the lead. She grabbed fistfuls of Sayo’s shirt, wanting to pull her even closer. 

“Ha-” Tsugumi gasped when Sayo’s right hand slid under her shirt, cold fingers brushing her warm skin. Their cheeks were red, and Sayo averted her gaze despite not moving her hands a single centimeter. “Sayo...san?”

“I…” Sayo buried her head in Tsugumi’s chest, and she was sure Sayo could hear how hard her heart was beating. “I won’t say I haven’t thought of it,” Sayo said, voice muffled by Tsugumi’s shirt. Pulling away, her red face was almost concerning, but she looked up at Tsugumi with eyes full of that  _ something _ she noticed more and more recently. 

Tsugumi almost gasped again. The heat building in her groin was growing even hotter, now that Sayo was voicing the thoughts Tsugumi thought she had buried deep in her heart. Sayo pulled her in for another kiss, this time much more roughly than before, Tsugumi trying to nod to say that  _ yes _ , she had been wanting it too. Hands were furiously trying to touch anything they could - Sayo’s fingertips were stroking her back, her stomach, all the way down to her thighs were they rubbed and stroked until Tsugumi was taking in shaky breaths. 

“Sayo-san-” she whispered in her ear, biting her lip when Sayo’s teeth began to nip at her collarbone.

Just as Sayo’s hands crept further up, brushing the edge of her bra, the timer loudly went off on the coffee table and the vibrations made an unpleasant buzz on the glass, making them both freeze up and pull apart, Tsugumi flying back until she hit the other side of the sofa. Panting, she sent a shaking hand to touch the screen, effectively shutting the thing up while she looked at Sayo who was paler than the walls.

“Um-”

“Yes-”

Awkwardly, they stood on shaky legs, and resumed what they were initially doing in the kitchen. But things were a lot more… playful. Sayo’s hand would brush her lower back as she grabbed the pan, Tsugumi would draw a line of powdered sugar down Sayo’s arm while they sifted it into its own bowl. Then, while it was finally in the oven and Tsugumi was washing the dishes, Sayo boldly molded into her back, curious arms wrapping around her waist. It was such a surprising side to her, one even Tsugumi rarely got to see.

_ Is this the result of people being.. um, horny…? _

Just thinking of the word made Tsugumi want to crawl away and hide. Still, she couldn’t deny the feeling of Sayo’s lips on her shoulder, trailing up her neck and stopping at her earlobe didn’t feel  _ good _ . It was just  _ strange _ .

“It’s kinda hard to wash the dishes, Sayo-san,” she giggled, leaning back into Sayo’s chest as she once again rubbed circles on her stomach. Tsugumi was glad she wasn’t ticklish, otherwise they would have had tons of shards to pick up.

“I’m sorry, Tsugumi-san.” Her actions betrayed her, as she continued to kiss along Tsugumi’s neck until she was leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Tsugumi hummed in delight, feeling like she was being completely swept off her feet. 

The next thirty minutes were complete torture, but they somehow were able to part and Sayo assisted in cleaning up, making sure the kitchen looked just as it did before she arrived. “Perfect!” Tsugumi cheered, turning the oven off. “Now to just let it cool! Doesn’t it look good?”

“It does,” Sayo said with a smile. They shared a high five while Tsugumi placed the tray over a mat on the counter. “I’m sure it tastes wonderful.”

Tsugumi hugged her. “Thanks for helping. I always get so nervous making new things.” She looked up and felt her heart melt at how soft Sayo’s smile was. With a shy look, she grabbed Sayo’s hand and pulled her again, this time toward the hallway. “Um- should we… go to my room, then?”

Sayo didn’t answer, but the look in her eyes was all she needed.

* * *

Despite how desperate she seemed on the sofa, Sayo’s touches were gentle. Tsugumi buried her hands in her hair as Sayo lightly scraped her teeth on her neck again. There was a vampire joke there somewhere, but it escaped her as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasant feelings. “Sayo-san,” she whispered. Her fingers ran through Sayo’s long hair until her fingertips touched her spine, sliding upwards until she felt Sayo’s chin, lifting her head. 

“Yes?” Sayo answered, pulling away from what would definitely be a large mark in a few hours. Tsugumi giggled at the small shine of saliva on her chin and shook her head. 

“I wasn’t able to say it,” she said, shuffling until her head was comfortably propped against her pillow. “But I… I think I want this too. With you.”

She wrapped her arms around Sayo’s neck and brought her down for a kiss, feeling all the heat that was accumulating slam into her once again. 

Sayo made her feel so many things. She was so gentle and caring, so warm and loving. Her relationship status with Hina was such a delight to listen to, and other people usually only saw the results while Tsugumi listened to every single thought process that lead to their new developments. She made Tsugumi feel less lonely in Afterglow, made her feel more confident in her talent for piano where she wasn’t looking at it with such disdain. Sayo was so harsh to the rest of the world but treated Tsugumi like she was someone -

_ Special. _

“Haa!” 

Sayo’s fingers were finally in her bra, softly massaging her breast while her free hand cupped the other over her shirt. Tsugumi gritted her teeth and pushed her back into the mattress while Sayo pushed her shirt up until it was completely off. 

Her arms, naturally, went to hide her chest despite her chest still being covered, but Sayo stopped her. Green and brown eyes met, until Sayo leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

“I will stop if you don’t like it. I promise I will be as gentle as I can to you.” Her words were so firm, so strong. Hands that memorized so many songs and chords and notes were brushing against her stomach, reassuring Tsugumi that she wasn’t alone. Slowly, she nodded and pulled her arms away, giving Sayo complete access to her chest. 

“Mm… S-Sayo-saaan….” Tsugumi’s heels pushed on the sheets as Sayo undid her bra, letting it fall to the side of the bed where it went ignored. Tsugumi arched her back as Sayo pressed a kiss to her nipple, going completely mute at the new sensations plaguing her body. She had never thought to play with her own body before, and she was stunned by all the shudders of pleasure that coursed through her from head to toe. She couldn't stop herself from gasping and wheezing as she tightly gripped the bed sheets. 

Sayo kissed and kissed and kissed, switching from one to another while Tsugumi covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to stifle the sounds that were coming out. There was a hot, prickling feeling in the spot where her thighs met, one that wouldn’t go away and continued to bother her while Sayo assaulted her breasts, and it made Tsugumi’s hips rise and fall with  _ need _ . 

She didn’t know what she needed, but Tsugumi needed it. Her hands reached down to grip Sayo’s shoulders. “Sayo-san... Sayo-san!”

Sayo rose from her spot on Tsugumi’s body, hands stopping immediately and eyes softly gazing down at her. She was so beautiful, so charming… Sayo was such a sweetheart right now, and it made Tsugumi's heart go wild in her chest

“Yes?” she asked, husky voice making things so much more  _ hot _ . It was like Tsugumi’s body was on fire, and one fire she wanted desperately to put out. Sayo pressed a kiss to her temple, helping her collect her thoughts. 

Tsugumi shook her head. “I… I can’t…” Her words, slightly worrying, made Sayo’s smile disappear. Knowing exactly why, Tsugumi shook her head even faster, and grabbed one of Sayo’s hands, letting it drag down her bare stomach until it touched the hem of her skirt. “It’s... it’s  _ hurting _ .”

Sayo’s face flushed as she processed Tsugumi’s words and she looked down just a little until she snapped her eyes back up at Tsugumi’s pleading ones, cheeks becoming even more ripe. There was a short pause where only their panting could be heard, until Sayo sat up on her knees and nearly ripped her blouse off, letting it float down onto the floor without a second glance, her solid color bra following after it. 

Tsugumi’s eyes widened at the sight. She knew Sayo was attractive, but to actually see her in nothing was exciting. Her skin was so pale, so unblemished... her hand reached out to softly stroke Sayo's lean stomach, finding herself loving the content sigh that came out of the other girl's mouth.

She tilted her head back with a loud gasp when Sayo’s bare chest pressed against hers. Her breasts were soft, and just a little bigger than Tsugumi’s own, completely overwhelming them when they kissed.

Her hands, curious and with nothing to do but grip the sheets, rose to touch them. Sayo made a sound in her throat, and Tsugumi decided she wanted to hear more of it. They rubbed and massaged and pushed and pulled, exploring the new softness in her hands while Sayo began to squirm and moan in her ear, keeping her face hidden in the crook of Tsugumi’s neck.. 

Tsugumi kissed the side of her neck, not giving notice to the sweat beginning to pepper on Sayo’s skin. They took turns feeling each other’s bare top halves; Tsugumi kissed and tasted Sayo, while Sayo touched and studied Tsugumi. Despite the initial rush, they slowly, gently got to know each other’s bodies, relishing in the sound of each gasp, each moan and each whisper of their name.

The fire in her private part was getting too unbearable, Tsugumi had to drag Sayo’s hand back down, nearly shoving her hand in until Sayo pulled it away, pushing herself back over Tsugumi’s panting form. Placing another kiss on her lips, she nodded. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, hooking a finger around the waistband. Tsugumi nodded, feeling like a million needles were piercing her skin all at once. 

Cool air blasted her thighs and legs as her skirt was taken off, revealing the plain flower print panties she had chosen on a whim in the morning. Blushing, Tsugumi’s mouth flew open and she nearly shouted and covered it, but the look on Sayo’s face, showing she could _ trust _ her, easily calmed her down. Slowly, Sayo used her elbow to push her legs apart, giving her space to comfortably settle between them. 

“Tsugumi-san,” she said, leaning her head down so close Tsugumi could feel her breath on her inner thighs. It was embarrassing, having Sayo look up at her from such a place, but the way her eyes were half-lidded, face pressed against the skin of her thighs and looking up at her was so…  _ hot _ . “Would you like me to?"

A shaky breath. “Y-yes.”

Her panties were taken off so slowly Tsugumi wanted to die, and then she was as bare as a babe, for all of Sayo to see. The cold air made her shiver, but it didn't last long as Sayo completely filled the space between her legs again, one hand slowly trailing down her waist and thigh, circling along her inner thigh until she could feel the warmth coming off of Tsugumi's core.

A single digit slid between her private lips just a bit. Tsugumi crushed the sheets under her hands and arched her back as Sayo felt around, exploring every inch of Tsugumi's surface as she lubricated her fingers with the sticky wetness. Tsugumi shut her eyes in embarrassment, biting her lip to keep herself from making any unnecessary noises. Sayo leaned forward to softly kiss her forehead, bringing her free hand up to her cheek to softly stroke it. 

“I’m going inside, okay?”

Tsugumi furiously nodded in response, wrapping her arms around Sayo’s neck. 

“Oh… oh oh Sayo-saannnn!” she cried, letting out a high pitched moan as Sayo finally slid her finger inside. It was weird, and it hurt a lot. She felt her legs jerk to get away from the pain, and her hands flew to Sayo's shoulders to push her away when her girlfriend leaned down again with a long breath, lips flush against her ear. 

“Does it hurt?” she whispered, lightly peppering kisses on the shell of Tsugumi's ear. She nodded just a little, and Sayo's movements slowed to a halt. “Should we stop?” Sayo asked, pulling away with serious green eyes. Tsugumi shook her head against the pillow, brown hair splaying out in every direction, sticking to her forehead and cheeks that had long since been covered in sweat. 

“N-no! I can do this… just, come here?” She spread her arms out and Sayo obliged, falling into her arms and right into a kiss. Tsugumi held on tighter, and soon the pain began to subside and make room for something nice. It was like finally getting a pesky itch that was bothering her.

“Sayo-san… m-more?” she asked straight into her ear. It went red a little, but Sayo wasted no time inserting another finger, making Tsugumi’s body shake in pleasure. 

“A-ah! Sayo-san!”

She didn’t respond, but answered by kissing her throat, trailing down to the middle of her chest where Tsugumi’s heart was hidden. Her stomach began to tighten, like something was coming - and fast - and Tsugumi curled her back until she almost literally used Sayo as a blanket, reaching up to bring their lips together again, slowly kissing and entangling tongues again until Tsugumi finally reached her limit. Her body went stiff and she lost her voice, until all the muscles in her body went limp. 

Panting, she looked up at Sayo who was wiping her fingers on her jeans and smiled when their eyes met. Tsugumi blushed and looked away, but one of Sayo’s clean fingers turned her head back so they could kiss one more time. “How was it?” she asked quietly when they parted.

“It - um… r-really…” she buried her face into Sayo’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was still beating insanely fast as she bathed in the aftermath. She hadn't expected to feel this exhausted so soon. All of the intense emotions that she felt while being on the receiving end were mostly gone, leaving space for a peaceful, lethargic feeling to kick in. “Good. I... I liked it.”

“Good.” With a swift gesture, she grabbed Tsugumi by the waist and pulled her close.  


They cuddled for a bit, and Tsugumi could feel her consciousness fading the longer her body relaxed. At least until she accidentally brushed her knee against Sayo’s groin, eliciting a hushed moan. “Sayo-san?”

Sayo’s arms around her waist tightened, and she began rolling her hips against Tsugumi’s knee the more it pressed against her. Even through her jeans she could feel a faint dampness, and it didn’t take long before Sayo was removing them, leaving her as bare as Tsugumi was. Again, Tsugumi was left starstruck at the now stark naked Hikawa Sayo, using her knee as a means of getting a release. 

Her hair bounced and her shoulders tightened, hands coming to Tsugumi’s hips to stabilize herself. Tsugumi reached up to brush her arms, sliding down her stomach and back up over her breasts, watching in excitement. The way Sayo breathed her name and looked at her, teal hair sticking to her face and hot breath fanning her cheeks… Tsugumi felt another heat wave attack her body. 

In a surge of bravery, she reached out to replace her static thigh with her own hand, curiously gazing as Sayo’s eyes widened. Her hips continued to roll against her nervous fingers, allowing them to touch and feel around Sayo’s swollen clit. It was a strange, sticky and soft fleshy feeling, but seeing Sayo react to her touches made her smile. She didn’t have the courage to insert them like Sayo had done, but it seemed Sayo was fond of the current sensations plaguing her own body anyway. 

She rolled her fingertips and swirled them around, knocking them against Sayo’s throbbing bud over and over. Compared to how gently she had pleasured Tsugumi, there was no doubt Sayo enjoyed hard and fast strokes if the way she gripped Tsugumi’s bed sheets were anything to go by.    


“Tsu… Tsugumi…! Tsugumi!”

With fervent and desperate movements, Sayo reached her peak and let out a loud drag of Tsugumi’s name, followed by wetness completely coating her palm and wrist. It was such a strange feeling, but Tsugumi found she didn’t mind at all - not when Sayo coming down from her high looked so beautiful. Her skin was aglow, her eyes were glossy and smoky with lust… Tsugumi couldn’t believe the luck she had at being able to see it.

“I love you!” Tsugumi voiced with a smile, pulling her down for a soft kiss. “I love you, Sayo!”

They laughed as their noses brushed, and Sayo brought her lips to Tsugumi’s forehead. “I love  _ you _ .” 

They tossed the remaining clothing on the bed onto the floor, entangling their legs and throwing Tsugumi’s sheets over their cooled bodies. Sayo pecked at her shoulder while she drew squiggly lines on her arms, basking in the silence of the apartment. 

Tsugumi buried her face into Sayo’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Sayo's presence was so soothing, and Tsugumi enjoyed the way she fingers ran through her hair and spine. Eventually Sayo’s soft touches slowed to a halt as the other girl too fell right asleep. 

* * *

Among the chatter of the schoolyard, and softly discussing everyday things, Afterglow enjoyed the shade of the tree and the cool wind brushing their skin. Until, at least, one Uehara Himari decided to break the calm atmosphere with a large grin, green eyes locked onto Tsugumi’s giggling form. 

“You,” Himari declared, hopping straight up to Tsugumi with a finger pointed right at her forehead, ignoring the confused look she gave her. “Had sex yesterday!”

Ran and Tomoe spit out their food and began choking while Tsugumi dropped her bento box, eggs and rice spilling out across the dirt. Pressing her hands against her cheeks in an effort to hide how bright red they were becoming, Tsugumi began stomping at the food under her feet.

“Wh-why would you say that?!” she yelled, shrinking into herself as Himari patted herself on the chest with her fist.

“Because you haven’t stopped touching that  _ hickey _ on her your neck all day,” she said confidently, paying no mind to the students walking by with eyes on them. Even that sounded incredibly indecent, and Tsugumi stood with a yell to try and drown out her laughter. Still, Himari jumped at her, arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders. “It’s okay, Tsuguu~ You’ve got to tell me all about it…!”

Her brain couldn’t handle the overload of embarrassment she was being drenched in, but Tsugumi managed to still bring her hands down to cover her mouth, sitting back down with Himari still clinging to her back like a koala. 

“She was… really gentle with me.”

“So it’s true?!” Ran nearly screamed.

Blushing, she looked down at her lap and nodded. “I really liked the faces she made… Sayo is really  _ expressive _ in private…” her voice trailed to a whisper, fingers going to her neck with a soft smile. Her eyes seemed to gloss over as she replayed the previous afternoon’s event in her head. Afterglow stared at her in awe, blushes staining all of their cheeks until Himari tightened her hug with a loving kiss to the top of her head. 

“Good for you Tsugu,” she said. “You deserve it.”

She leaned into Himari’s hug, smiling widely against her arm as her tight hold managed to make her feel safe. Moca’s hair poked out from behind Himari’s shoulder, pressing her hands against Tsugumi’s waist like she was a fragile vase.

“Hnn~ our little Tsugu is growing up too fast… Raaan, we have to keep up or she’ll become an adult before all of us do~”

“Wh-what are you saying? Change the subject.”

Tsugumi giggled, feeling loved and warm among her friends. She really couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend again. 


End file.
